The present invention relates to stacked microelectronic devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
Stacked die packaging typically comes in any of three forms: pyramid configuration, inverted pyramid configuration and same size die configuration. In a pyramid configuration the top die is smaller than the bottom die. The opposite is true in the inverted pyramid configuration. Alternatively, the dies can be the same size. In all stacked die configurations, an adhesive is typically applied to attach the top and bottom die together. In the case of the inverted pyramid with a larger die on top, the inclusion of a spacer is often required which introduces two separate and additional die attach steps in package assembly processes. Spacers are made from several different types of materials that include silicon and polymer based pre-defined tapes. Electrical connections are provided by bonding electrodes on the dies to wires for connection to the base.